


You Could Be Happy

by alittleworkerbee34



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittleworkerbee34/pseuds/alittleworkerbee34
Summary: You Could Be Happy - Snow Patrol
Relationships: Orm Marius & Mera, Orm Marius/Mera
Kudos: 2





	You Could Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> You Could Be Happy - Snow Patrol

「 You could be happy and I won’t know. 」

Y’mera Xebella Challa对Orm Marius有着超过其他任何一个人的关注度和某些不知名而又十分奇怪的复杂感觉。

这种复杂的感觉最初名为狂躁，是在她第一次去亚特兰蒂斯的训练场时拥有的。

身为泽贝尔皇室的长公主，尽管她当时年纪尚小，也不妨碍她轻而易举便将眼前的亚特兰蒂斯官宦子弟们扳倒在擂台之上。

四面八方观摩训练的大人们被她的表现所震撼，整片水域都充斥着送给她的喝彩声。

泽贝尔是不会输给亚特兰蒂斯的，她甚至开始因为父王嘴角的弧度而得意起来。

直到Orm Marius的出现。

这位亚特兰蒂斯的年轻王子刚出现在擂台不足几秒便抢走了属于她的欢呼喝彩声，抢走了父王的注意力，并且也毫不费力地就将她打败。

看来亚特兰蒂斯还是有战士的。

“还请公主殿下原谅我的失礼。”

她揉了揉微肿的胳膊，没有理会身旁这个将自己打败的人伸出的手，她甚至不愿抬眼看父亲的表情变化如何便头也不回地离开了训练场。

在Y’mera与Atlanna女王会面时，那种复杂的狂躁感便又开始有了变化，或许名为羡慕，或许名为嫉妒。

甚至在她出生前，女王的美丽便早是七大王国人尽皆知的事。

Atlanna女王不仅拥有几万米下的深海中都能散发着贝壳白光泽的秀发，还有那如深海般幽蓝的眼瞳。她举手投足间无不散发着许多贵族都难以习得的气质，况且——她还是个拥有许多傲人战绩的亚特兰蒂斯战士。

Y’mera在大厅王座前毕恭毕敬地行完礼后，抬首却又不偏不倚地对上了那双褐色眸子。

王座上的Orm一身金色戎装，年轻王子注视着Atlanna女王的双瞳几乎和女王手腕上佩戴着的珍珠手镯色彩相衬，而他的眼神中却与在训练场时不尽相同。

那褐色瞳孔里总若隐若现地带着不易被察觉的柔和。

她收回了自己的目光，转头瞥向自己的身旁。

父王的眼神中永远都带着一种泽贝尔王室应该拥有的庄严，一种久经战场的无所畏惧，以及将所有事物尽收眼底的狡黠。

算了，这都不是她该想的。

毕竟，他眼中可以拥有的柔和，大概早已随着母亲的尸骨一并被埋葬在海底岩浆之中了。

自那以后，那些对Orm Marius的奇怪情感便一直萦绕。

她会在训练场看着他有模有样地舞弄亚特兰蒂斯王的三叉戟，会和父王一起在亚特兰蒂斯摄政大厅内听他参与讨论如何处理岸上人类投入大海的那些废弃物和他们的军舰，也会和他一起听Vulko讲述亚特兰蒂斯与七大王国间的战争历史。

Y’mera不知道这种复杂的情感究竟为何，她甚至不想关注也不愿理解自己的这种情感。

她只知道，在她意识到之前，她的目光便总是投放在他的双瞳之中，好像总试图去捕捉些什么。

“我们将来会共同治理好这片大海的。”

那时的Orm Marius送了她一个漂亮的吻手礼。

他们四周深海珊瑚的光亮若隐若现，有着亮紫色光芒的水母在不远处缓慢游行着。

那是她第一次认真去观察他的相貌。

海水和水压将这位亚特兰蒂斯年轻王子的发丝轻轻拂起，那散发着贝壳白色泽的发丝几乎与Atlanna女王的毫无差别。

她可以确定，眼前的这男孩确实拥有举国数一数二的俊秀眉眼，只不过她所在意的并不是这些。

Y’mera曾试图为自己内心复杂的情感寻找一个理由。

她看着眼前的人轻抚起自己飘于这片大海中的红发——或只需为这种情感冠上一个说法也好。

“你的红发就像被日出照耀过的海峡。”

可她最终没有。

尤其是当她直视着Orm Marius从容不迫的褐色双瞳时，她知道自己捕捉到了。

这些日子以来她一直试图寻找的，藏匿于这男孩眼瞳之中，很难被察觉，他也不会轻易展现给任何人的柔和。

她知道自己终将嫁给泽贝尔，嫁给这个国家，嫁给这片大海，以及自己的子民。

如果Orm Marius愿意用这般眼神目视自己的话，她相信他也会愿意用相同的态度对待海洋中的所有生灵，这男孩灵魂海洋深处的声音终将引领他做个好君王。

“Mera会是个好名字。”

或许，只是或许，成为他的未婚妻并不是一件令人沮丧的事。

从那以后，泽贝尔的官臣们都开始将大公主称为Mera而不再是Y’mera。

他们看着那原本就不服输的公主更加努力地进行战斗训练，看着骄傲的大公主一天天地蓄起自己的长发，也听她信誓旦旦地说自己以后要成为像Atlanna一样优秀的女王。

「 But you weren’t happy the day I watched you go. 」

直到后来。

那是亚特兰蒂斯王权丑闻事发的多年之后，泽贝尔再去到亚特兰蒂斯进行战事商讨时，Mera才再次见到了那个让她拥有复杂情感的人。

摄政大厅的王座上不再如以前一样，曾经的亚特兰蒂斯国王和女王都已不见踪影，如今只有Orm Marius依然身着金色戎装身处正中央的王座之上。

他的头发被亚特兰蒂斯的金色皇冠给遮住，在王座上俯视着大厅内的众臣，以及泽贝尔来访的外交团队。

在经历过那么多的变故后，她知道自己不该指望这个亚特兰蒂斯的新任国王还能像原来一样做个只会跟在大人们身边不停学习的皇子。

所以当Mera在上古众王的神像前找到他的时候，她几乎是毫不犹豫地就冲过去将他拥住。

她想告诉他，她很抱歉他必须要经历这一切，她不敢想象他的内心会有多痛苦。

她想告诉他，Atlanna女王深爱着他这个儿子，至少她曾亲眼见过女王眼中流露出对他的爱。

她想告诉他，她能理解他的心情，因为她也懂得失去母亲究竟是何种滋味。

“亚特兰蒂斯人有很多优秀的品质，原谅却从不属于其中。”

可她千千万万句想说的话，却都被他不带感情的声线给驳回了她的喉咙。

“她所犯下的错是亚特兰蒂斯永远也抹不掉的耻辱。”

她依然张着嘴想要说些什么，可Orm Marius别过头去，将她的双臂从他的肩上挪开。

纵使他那注视着上古众王神像的双眸依然泛着褐色的幽光，却又好像不再似从前的不温不火。

“…我很抱歉，国王陛下，对所发生的一切。”

她和他之间相隔的海流仿佛找回了它们原本的温度——那是一种她不曾在意过的冰冷。

她沉下眼睑，在转身离去时也将这句话留给了他。

「 And all the things that I wished I had not said. 」

在那之后过去了很久。

久到荒原狼试图闯入亚特兰蒂斯抢取他们历代保护着的母盒，久到她见到了Vulko一直跟她讲述的Atlanna女王的混血长子，久到Orm说服了自己的父亲一同向陆地发动战争，久到陆地与海洋之间终于开始变得混乱不堪。

Mera不是没想过要再给Orm Marius一次机会，她也相信过曾经的他总会回来。

在他将Arthur关押在摄政大厅并诱导他进行火焰之环的挑战时，她试图寻找过；

在他将曾属于Atlanna女王的手镯送给她时，她试图寻找过；

在他与Arthur于火焰之环对战时，她也试图寻找过…

可她始终没在他眼中再捕捉到多年前的那种，附属在他灵魂深处的情感。

对她是如此，对其他国家的首领，以及他们的臣民亦是如此。

在Orm驾驶着那偌大的战艇向她的船身边上靠近的时候，她知道他正在驾驶舱内注视着自己，于是她便也转头看向那位亚特兰蒂斯的现任国王。

最后一次，Mera试图捕捉那藏匿在他瞳孔之中，对这个世界应该拥有的热爱与仁慈。

她也许冲动，可她不蠢。

她也早已预料到自己不会再从他眼中看到除了仇恨和毁灭之外的情绪，但就连她自己也无法解释，她究竟为何会条件反射般地再去往他的眼眸中一探究竟。

〔 Mera会是个好名字 〕

可他没有。

〔 我们将来会共同治理好这片大海的 〕

也不会有的。

在她看到他眼底几乎是浸满了这场战争所带来的尘埃后，Mera确信，不会再有所谓的将来了。

她低头看向自己手上，他帮她戴上的手镯，随即咬紧了牙关，硬是将船体调转了方向。

就这样离开了Orm的眼瞳所能注视到的范围。

「 Is it too late to remind you how we were. 」

“你是来幸灾乐祸的么？”

他的声音听起来有些疲惫。

Mera打发走了侍从和狱卒，慢慢靠近了牢房边缘的窗口，也将此时的Orm Marius看得更加清晰。

“Vulko说过，要保证你能看到好戏，我只是来确保一下你的牢房没有什么问题。”

她抬眼向牢房内看去，他依然拥有着和Atlanna女王一模一样的发色，像疲惫的战士般半靠在牢房的墙边，他双手拷上的锁链看上去完全不足以对他构成威胁，而他却丝毫没有挣扎的打算。

“你可真不会撒谎。”

“我们大概彼此彼此吧。”

他耸肩笑了笑，他手上的锁链随着他的动作而发出了沉重的声响。

那似乎是那么多年以后，Mera所见到他为数不多真正的笑容之一。

在看到牢房和他并没有什么异常之后，她转身准备离开这片让人感到寒冷的地方。

“Mera，”

他叫住了她。

她停住了自己离去的步伐，还未来得及转身，只听身后的纯白牢房中传来了让她倍感熟悉的声音。

“你现在的长发，与被落日余晖照耀过的海岸一样美。”

他的声线不再如从前般冰冷，却足以让她怔在原地。

Mera转过身，看向牢房中的那个男人。

那个多年前在亚特兰蒂斯训练场上将她打败的男孩，那个从不懂得原谅的亚特兰蒂斯国王，那个打算公然处刑自己亲兄弟的男人，那个要使大海对陆地发动战争的海洋领主，那个曾拉起她的手告诉她，他们一定会共同治理好这片大海的男孩…

在她转向他时，他也正用那双，她早已注视过无数次的褐色眸子注视着她。

而这次，他的眼中不再有那片被黑暗留守的混沌。

这次，他的双眼所拥有的，反而是她以为他已摈弃并且埋葬了多年的，那份对世界的温情。

万千种情绪瞬间涌上她的心头，她知道自己有很多话想要说，也知道自己终究说不出口。

她不自觉地握紧了自己的双手，也甚至觉得自己的眼眶在发热。

“…Orm Marius，”

Mera能听见自己的声音在微微颤抖，但她尽力克制着自己所有的情绪，也控制着自己面对他时的表情。

“我希望你最终能够幸福，我真心这么希望着。”

她头也不回地离开了他的牢房。

在她离开之前，她好像看到Orm因为自己的话而露出了一种她从未见过的神情。

那些聚集在眼眶处的炙热感使她不确定自己究竟看到了他的何种神情，但她可以确定的是，那是一种此时此刻的她所能理解的情绪的产物。

这片苍茫的大海能够带走他们的泪水真是一件值得庆幸的事。

至少，Mera是这么认为的。

「 You could be happy, I hope you are. 」

当然，Mera也不会知道，Orm Marius一直都是她背影的最忠实的观众。

不论是多年前，她气冲冲地离开训练场时带走的一片水花，

还是她与涅柔斯国王一同离开亚特兰蒂斯时，他在离开的人群中一眼便找出的红色身影，

亦或是后来，前来向他致以慰问的她在离开时，身体周围产生的水波令她的赤色长发飘扬在上古众王的神像之中，而他始终无法将自己的目光从她的背影中移开。

甚至连此时此刻，她也自始至终都不知道这件事。

况且，她也永远也不会再知道了。

你本可以开心幸福的，而我却不会再了解任何细节了。

我希望你最终能够拥有幸福，我是真心这么希望着的。

是你给了我无与伦比的快乐，我的一切不知为何都似乎拥有你的气息，

而即便是曾经最微小的时光，此刻仿佛都不再真实。

「 Take a glorious bite out of the whole world. 」

“那就让全世界就此辉煌落幕吧。”


End file.
